Die Zähne des Drachen
Als die Voyager auf der Oberfläche eines verwüsteten Planeten Zuflucht vor einem Angriff sucht, entdeckt die Crew einige Überlebende in Stasis. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Der Planet der Vaadwaur wird bombardiert, die letzte Stellung fällt. Gedrin und seine Frau Jisa flüchten durch Tunnelgänge zu einer Stasiskammer. Als Jisa ihren Mann in den Tunneln verliert, ruft sie panisch nach ihm. Jedoch erreicht er sie wenig später und informiert sie, dass er 73 beschädigte Biohüllen vom Reaktor abkoppeln musste. Sie erkundigt sich, ob die Insassen tot waren. Gedrin antwortet darauf, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Bei zwei Stasiskammern angekommen, stellt er fest, dass die Hauptenergie stabil und die restlichen Biohüllen sicher sind. Er bringt seine Frau in eine Kammer. Sie fragt, ob sie träumen wird, was er jedoch nicht weiß. Dann fragt sie, was sie machen wollen, falls hier nichts übrig bleibt. Gedrin antwortet, dass sie dann neu anfangen werden. Er streichelt ihre Wange und verabschiedet sich für fünf Jahre. Sie versetzen sich mit dem Plan, in fünf Jahren zu erwachen, in Stasis. Akt I: thumb|left900 Jahre später: Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ist in einem Labyrinth aus Subraumtunneln gefangen. Chakotay geht auf der Brücke umher, als Captain Kathryn Janeway die Brücke betritt. Paris berichtet, dass sie mit Warp 6 unterwegs waren, als sie von diesem Tunnel wie durch ein Magnetfeld angezogen wurden. Tuvok ortet Metallfragmente, Plasmaaustoß und organische Verbindungen. Seven of Nine stellt fest, dass ein Teil der Trümmer über 800 Jahre alt ist, was Janeway zu dem Kommentar veranlasst, dass sie nicht Teil dieses Abfallstroms werden möchte. Anschließend erkundigt sie sich bei Paris nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Trümmerfeld. Paris ortet hunderte von Korridoren, die wie ein Labyrinth erscheinen. Der Steuermann meint, dass er sein bestes tut. Daraufhin ermutigt ihn Janeway mit der Aufforderung Ratte zu spielen und den Käse zu finden. Paris versichert, dass er sein Bestes tut. Während des Fluges begegnet ihnen ein Schiff der Turei. Dieses ruft sie und Tuvok öffnet einen Kanal. Der fremde Captain verlangt eine Idenitifizierung. Nachdem sich Captain Janeway vorgestellt hat, behauptet er, dass dieser "Unterraum" seinem Volk gehöre. Janeway beteuert, dass sie versehentlich hier seien und bittet um Hilfe. Der Turei meint, dass sie ihnen helfen werden. Daraufhin zielt der Turei mit einem Resonanzimpuls auf die Schilde der Voyager, was bewirkt, dass sich die Harmonik verändert und sie aus dem Tunnel herausfällt. Laut Tuvok verlässt das andere Schiff ebenfalls den Korridor. Paris stellt fest, dass sie über 200 Lichtjahre von der Eintrittsstelle entfernt sind. Janeway lässt das fremde Schiff daraufhin rufen und bittet um Verhandlungen über eine Passage durch ihren Unterraum. Ihr Verhandlungsangebot weist der Fremde zurück und fordert daraufhin, an Bord kommen zu dürfen um die Daten über die Tunnel zu löschen. Als Captain Janeway ablehnt die Schilde zu senken, eröffnet das Turei-Schiffe das Feuer. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass die fremden Schiffe schwer mit den Waffen zu erfassen sind. Während Kim zwei weitere Schiffe auf Abfangkurs ortet, wird der Warpantrieb der Voyager beschädigt und fällt aus. Dann fallen die Schilde erst auf 82, dann auf 60 %. Seven of Nine ortet einen nahen Planeten, der jedoch mit radiogenen Partikeln völlig verseucht ist. Chakotay erkundigt sich, wie verseucht der Planet ist und Seven antwortet, dass die Strahlung bei 3000 Isorem liegt. Der Commander ist der Meinung, dass sie mit genügend Energie in den Schilden überleben können, aber ihre Freunde vielleicht nicht. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde auf 53 % gefallen sind und Janeway lässt Kurs auf die Atmosphäre setzen. Kim meldet erneut die Strahlungsdosis, aber die Schiffe verfolgen sie weiter. Janeway lässt Paris, daher den Sinkvektor erhöhen. Immer noch nähern sich die Schiffe und feuern. Tuvok meldet einen treffer in ihren Achterschilden. Kim meldet, dass die Strahlung auf 4000 und 5000 Isorem steigt. Erst als das Schiff durch die stärkste Strahlungskonzentration fliegt, die man finden kann, lassen die Turei von der Voyager ab. Janeway befiehlt daher auf dem Planeten zu landen, um Reparaturen durchführen zu können. Augenblicke später verlässt man die untere Stratosphäre. Als die Crew die Oberfläche erblickt, sind sie erstaunt, denn vor ihnen liegt eine zerstörte Stadt. Chakotay fragt Kim erstaunt, ob er nicht meinte, dass der Planet unbewohnt sei. Dieser begründet seine Fehleinschätzung damit, dass die Strahlung wohl seine Scanner beeinträchtigt habe. Paris erkennt, dass der Planet sich mitten in einem nuklearen Winter befindet. Tuvok ortet eine toxische Gammastrahlung, die durch ein massives orbitales Bombardement ausgelöst wurde. Janeway fragt, wie lange dieser Angriff her ist. Kim datiert diesen Angriff auf 892 Jahre. Der Captain vermutet, dass die Ruinen zu einer Millionenstadt gehören. Anschließend lässt Janeway das Schiff auf der Planetenoberfläche landen und Reparaturteams beginnen mit der Reparatur der Schäden. Janeway schickt Paris zu Torres, um diese bei den Reparaturen des Warpantriebs zu unterstützen. Tuvok meldet, dass ihre Freunde im Orbit sind und Chakotay vergleicht sie mit kreisenden Geiern. Als Janeway erwidert, dass sie hungern müssen, wirft Chakotay die Möglichkeit ein, dass sie ihre Schilde anpassen und ihnen folgen könnten. Kim ortet jedoch überraschenderweise Lebenszeichen aus einer Kammer, die sich 100 Meter unter der Oberfläche befindet. Janeway und Chakotay wundern sich, dass jemand 900 Jahre dort unten überleben könnte. Captain Janeway entschließt sich nach Überlebenden zu suchen und selbst das Außenteam zu befehligen. Seven und Tuvok begleiten sie, während Chakotay das Kommando auf der Brücke übernimmt. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten scannt Captain Janeway die Umgebung mit ihrem Tricorder und stellt überrascht fest, dass die Wände mit Tritonium verstärkt wurden. Janeway meint, dass dieser Ort für die Ewigkeit gebaut wurde. Sie betreten eine weitere Höhle und Tuvok scannt die Apparaturen. Er stellt fest, dass die meisten Energierelais noch aktiv sind. Janeway lobt die Qualität der Technik, da diese nach 900 Jahren noch funktioniert. Inzwischen stellt Seven of Nine fest, dass der Reaktor seine Energie aus dem geothermalen Kern des Planeten bezieht. Diese Form der Energiezerzeugung bezeichnet Seven als effizient. Wenig später finden sie zwei Stasiskammern. Janeway und Tuvok finden in einer Hülle einen Mann vor. Seven of Nine sieht sich eine Computertafel an und stellt fest, dass es weitere Stasiskammern gibt. Allerdings sind einige weitere Stasiskammern jedoch eingestürzt. Janeway findet es erstauntlich, dass sie überhaupt überlebt haben und sucht mit Tuvok weiter. Seven leuchtet in eine Kammer hinein und begibt sich zu der Kontrolltafel. Unautorisiert öffnet Seven eine der Kammern und der darin liegende Gedrin erwacht. Janeway und Tuvok kommen zurück und der Captain fragt, was sie getan hat. Seven erklärt, dass dieser Mann vielleicht ihre Fragen beantworten kann, während Tuvok ihr entgegenhält, dass diese Kultur vielleicht feindselig ist. Janeway meint zornig zu Seven, dass sie ihr wohl noch einmal die Protokolle für Außenmissionen erklären muss. Der Mann fragt, wer sie seien und Janeway stellt sich vor und erklärt, dass sie ihn wiederbelebt haben. Als er erfährt, dass er 900 Jahre in Stasis war, fragt er sofort nach seiner Frau. Seven of Nine erweckt sofort seine Frau, die jedoch längst tot ist. Der Mann beugt sich über die Kammer und streichelt ihr Gesicht. Akt II: Gedrin erwacht wenig später auf der Krankenstation der Voyager. Er sieht sich um, während der Doktor von seinem Büro herüberkommt. Dieser scannt Gedrin mit einem Tricorder. Der Vaadwaur weicht zunächst vor dem Scanninstrument zurück, doch der Doktor beruhigt ihn. Gedrin meint zum Doktor, dass er zwar immer wieder bewusstlos wurde, nachdem er auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde, aber trotzdem sah, dass er aus dem Nichts erschien. Der Doktor erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass er ein Computerprogramm, ein Hologramm ist. Als Gedrin nach den Anderen fragt, erklärt der Doktor, dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut sind, wie er selbst. Janeway und Seven of Nine betreten in diesem Augenblick die Krankenstation und sprechen mit Gedrin. Dieser erklärt, dass er ihre Spezies nicht erkennt und Janeway stellt die Menschen vor. Sie informiert ihn, dass ihr Heimatplanet am anderen Ende der Galaxie liegt. Gedrin vermutet zunächst,d ass sie ihr Territorium in diesen Quadranten ausgedehnt haben, doch Janeway korrigiert ihn dahingehend, dass ihr Schiff durch einen Unfall hierher kam und sich auf der Heimreise befindet. Gedrin erkennt Seven of Nine als Borg, jedoch erkennt Seven ihn nicht und fragt, woher er dies weiß. Auf Jedrins Nachfrage muss Seven zugeben, dass die Erinnerungen des Kollektivs an die Zeit vor 900 Jahren fragmentarisch sind und sie seine Spezies nicht erkennt. Er berichtet, dass er viele Begegnungen mit den Borg hatte und, wie der Doktor feststellt, das Glück hatte zu überleben. Auch erkundigt er sich, wie sie hierher gelangt sind. Als Janeway erwähnt, dass sie sich vor den Turei verstecken mussten, bekundet Gedrin, dass die Subraumkorridore ihnen gehörten und sie diese über Jahrhunderte kartografierten. Viele Spezies beneideten sie um diese Tunnel, so auch die Turei. Janeway fragt, ob diese für die Kastrophe auf diesem Planeten verantwortlich sind. Gedrin erklärt, dass die Turei mit einem Dutzend anderer Spezies sie vernichteten. Dann äußert er den Wunsch, zu sehen, was von seiner Heimatwelt übrig ist. Als Janeway ihn im Kasino aus dem Fenster sehen lässt, zeigt er ihr den Ort ihrer letzten Stellung. Janeway berichtet, das sie die Höhlen gescannt haben. Dort befinden sich tausend Stasishüllen, hunderte von Raumschiffen, Landfahrzeuge und Waffen. Gedrin erklärt, dass ein Bataillon mit ihren Familien in die Stasis ging und sie erwarteten in fünf Jahren zu erwachen. Sie kalkulierten damals, dass sich die Allianz bis dahin selbst bekämpfen würde. Janeway fragt, ob sie einen Neuanfang hier planten. Doch Jedrin erklärt, dass sie wussten, dass der Planet auf Jahrhunderte verseucht sein würde. Sie planten die Gründung einer Kolonie in einer neuen Welt, um weiterexistieren zu können. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass der Energiekern intakt war, aber beim Angriff allerdings die Kontrollen beschädigt wurden, weshalb sie in der Stasis verblieben. Er berichtet, dass er mit Jisa in einem kleinen Haus mit Garten wohnte. Allerdings bedauert er, dass sie am Ende nicht mehr Mut zeigte. Janeway will sie mit den Umständen entschuldigen, doch Gedrin akzeptiert das Nicht. Er fragt, ob man bei Regen von Tür zu Tür rennt, obwohl man dennoch nass wird, oder akzeptiert man den Regen und geht würdevoll weiter. Janeway meint, dass Regen etwas anderes sei als Plasmabomben, doch für Jedrin ist das Prinzip das Gleiche. Der Captain fügt noch hinzu, dass sie einen Schirm mitnehmen würde. Gedrin meint darauf, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei von einer Alliierten zu lernen. Sie werden nun von Neelix unterbrochen, der ihnen eine Auswahl von Gerichten aus dem Delta-Quadranten offeriert. Neelix hoofft, dass er etwas davon mag. Gedrin erkennt Neelix als Talax-ilsay, worauf Neelix ihn korrigiert, dass er Talaxianer sei. Jedoch sei Talax-ilsay die Bezeichnung für sein Volk in der alten Sprache gewesen. Gedrin fügt hinzu, dass diese Sprache neu war, als er Neelix' Volk begegnete. Janeway ist erstaunt, dass sie bis nach Talaxia gereist sind. Gedrin meint, dass sie weit gereist sind, bis Talax und darüber hinaus. Gedrin fragt Neelix, ob er von ihnen gehört habe. Doch Neelix kann dies nicht bestätigen. Allerdings gibt es in der talaxianischen Sprache das Wort vaadwaur, dass "dumm" oder "töricht" bedeutet. Er will sich schon entschuldigen, doch Gedrin meint, dass seine Vorfahren weise waren, da nur Narren sich vernichten ließen. In diesem Augenblick schlagen neben dem Schiff Plasmaladungen ein und Chakotay ruft den Captain, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass die Turei sie gefunden haben. Janeway und Gedrin begeben sich umgehend auf die Brücke. Chakotay meldet, dass die Turei Plasmaladungen auf sie abfeuern. Auf der Brücke angekommen, meldet Tuvok, dass der letzte Einschlag 2000 Meter vor der Voyager eingeschlagen ist. Die nächste Explosion kommt bereits auf 900 Meter an die Voyager heran. Janeway will das Feuer erwidern, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie das selbe Problem haben und ihre Torpedos ihr Ziel verfehlen werden. Dann schlägt ein Torpedo ein und Tuvok meldet, dass die Achterschilde auf 18 % gefallen sind. Gedrin fragt Janeway, ob sie ein Signal durch die Atmosphäre schicken können. Als Janeway meint, dass sie bereits versuchten, mit den Turei zu sprechen, erklärt Gedrin, dass sie einen Beobachtungssatelliten im Orbit über der Stadt platziert haben, mit dessen Sensoren sie ihre Torpedos steuern könnten. Gedrin will ihnen sogleich Zugriff auf den Satelliten gewähren, stoppt aber an Kims Konsole und meint, dass er der Zeit wohl um 900 Jahre hinterherhinke. Kim zeigt ihm daraufhin das Eingabefeld, wo er den Code eingeben könne. Nach der Eingabe verarbeitet die Telemetrie der Voyager die Daten. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert und Tuvok lässt feuern. Er landet einen Volltreffer, worauf das Führungsschiff die Schilde verliert und die restlichen Schiffe sich zurückziehen. Gedrin meint, dass ein weiterer Torpedo sie vernichten würde und fordert Janeway auf, weiter zu feuern. Der Captain lehnt dies jedoch ab, da sie in der Zwischenzeit den Warpantrieb reparieren und entkommen können. Gedrin weist darauf hin, dass die Technologie der Turei sich im Gegensatz zu ihrer weiterentwickelt hat und diese daher über einen Vorteil ihnen gegenüber verfügen. Gedrin fürchtet, dass die Vaadwaur wieder niedergemetzelt werden, wenn die Voyager sie verlässt. Gedrin bietet Janeway nun an, ihr einen Subraumtunnel zu zeigen, der sie 1000 Lichtjahre näher an die Heimat bringt, wenn sie sein Bataillon aufwecken, um zu verhindern, dass sie wieder niedergemetzelt werden, falls die Turei zurückkehren. Janeway stimmt zu, sein Bataillon aufzuwecken. Aus diesem Grund begeben sich Janeway, Chakotay und Gedrin auf den Planeten. In einer Höhle zeigt Gedrin ihnen tausende Stasiskapseln, die Chakotay an eine alte griechische Legende erinnern. In dieser wurde ein Drachen im Krieg getötet. Seine Zähne wurden über das ganze Schlachtfeld verstreut, schlugen Wurzeln und Krieger entsprangen dem Boden, um den Kampf fortzuführen. Akt III: Janeway und Tuvok informieren Jedrin und Morin im Astrometrischen Labor darüber, dass sie zufällig durch einen Korridor hierhergelangten. Morin ist überrascht, da dies eigentlich nicht möglich ist. In der Radialwand muss ein Riss gewesen sein. Gedrin erklärt, dass die Korridore natürlich entstehen, aber sehr störanfällig sind. Daraus schlussfolgert er, dass einige der Korridore über die Jahrhunderte Risse bekommen haben. Er fügt hinzu, dass die Turei die Tunnel wohl nicht so gut pflegen, wie es erforderlich wäre. Morin erklärt, dass es keine schriftlichen Aufzeichungen über die Tunnel gibt, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Allerdings hätten sie den Verlauf aller Tunnel im Gedächtnis gespeichert, einschließlich jeder Multifalte und jeder Raumkreuzung. Gedrin versichert Janeway, dass er einen Kurs für sie ermitteln wird, allerdings müssten sie zunächst an den Turei vorbei. Er erkundigt sich, wie viele Schiffe im Orbit seien und Seven ortet 11 Schiffe. Janeway bauftragt Tuvok und Gaul damit, einen Kurs zu ermitteln. Gedrin meint, dass sie eine neue Heimatwelt finden müssen, weshalb Seven vom Captain den Auftrag erhalt nach einem geeigneten Planeten zu scannen. Gedrin beauftragt Morin damit, die restlichen Vaadwaur aufzuwecken. Er erklärt, dass viele der Biohüllen beschädigt wurden und er daher Hilfe benötigt. Aus diesem Grund stellt ihm Janeway B'Elanna Torres als Unterstützung zur Seite. Naomi Wildman sitzt unterdessen allein in ihrem Quartier und spielt mit einem Stofftier. Als Neelix kurz vorbeikommt, entshculdigt er sich, dass er ihr heute keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen kann, da er für 200 Leute kochen müsse. Naomi meint, dass sie müde sei und es daher nicht so schlimm sei. Dann erkundigt er sich, ob sie ein paar der Vaadwaur-Kinder kennengelernt hat. Naomi antwortet darauf, dass sie diese nicht mag. Als er vorschlägt sich morgen früh mit einigen Kindern zu treffen, lehnt Naomi dies entschieden ab. Neelix erkundigt sich näher und erfährt, dass die Kinder ihn beschimpft haben. Sie behaupteten, Neelix habe komische Ohren, alle Talaxianer seien dämlich und sie müssten über ihn lachen, sobald sie ihn sehen. Der Talaxianer antwortet, dass Kinder manchmal grausam sein können und seine Ohren tatsächlich komisch sind. Jedoch konzediert er, dass sie nicht mit den Kindern spielen muss. Mithilfe des alten Geschwaders der Vaadwaur soll die Turei-Blockade aufgehoben werden. B'Elanna Torres und Morin beginnen damit die Schiffe zu reaktivieren. Da Probleme auftreten, als sie alle Schiffe aktivieren, beschließen sie, sich auf die Angriffsschiffe zu konzentrieren. Morin spricht bereits einige klingonische Sätze. Während der Arbeit kommen sie ins Gespräch über ihre Kulturen. Morin ist von der klingonischen Kultur und besonders von Kahless, ihrem größten Krieger, beeindruckt und berichtet, dass auch die Vaadwaur gelernt haben, den Tod ohne Angst anzunehmen. Er erzähkt, dass sie sich als Kinder jeden Abend eine andere Art zu sterben vorstellen mussten und dass seine Rasse den Tod nicht fürchtet. Torres entgegnet, dass sie lieber mit einem guten Buch einschläft. Neelix erinnert sich, dass vaadwaur in der alten Sprache der Talaxianer „töricht“ heißt. Als Neelix Nachforschungen in der Geschichte seines Volkes anstellt, erfährt er, dass das Wort vaadwaur ein arachaisches Adjektiv mit der Bedeutung "dumm" ist. Der Computer teilt ihm außerdem mit, dass zusätzliche Bedeutungen "charakterschwach", "rücksichtslos" und "blind" sind. Das erste schriftliche Beispiel für dieses Adjektiv findet sich in der zweiten Ausgabe des Buches Eldaxons Gesammeltes Volkstum. Dann fragt er nach spezifischen Märchen, in denen das Wort "vaadwaur" vorkommt. Als er die Titel der Märchen hört, meint er, dass dies nicht gerade Grimms Märchen seien. Anschließend lässt er den Text der Geschichten in sein Quartier transferieren. Seven of Nine und Gaul suchen inzwischen im astrometrischen Labor nach einer geeigneten Heimatwelt für die Vaadwaur. Jedoch stellen sie fest, dass mehrere Planeten der Vaadwaur in Gitter 1421 nun im Borg-Kollektiv liegen. Er berichtet, dass in seinem jahrhudnert die Borg nur einige Systeme assimiliert hatten und sich seither offenbar wie eine Seuche im Quadranten ausgebreitet haben. Dann erinnert er sich an eine Kolonie auf einem Planeten in der Nähe des Doppelsterns in Gitter 315. Laut Seven liegt dieser nun im Devore-Imperium liegen. Gaul fragt, wer die seien und Seven definiert sie als autoritäres Regime, dass 11 Systeme in drei Sektoren beansprucht. Gaul vermutet, dass sie nicht über einen oder zwei Kontinente verhandeln werden. Darauf antwortet Seven, dass die Devore Fremden gegenüber intolerant sind. Gaul meint, dass sie auch keine Tauschobjekte besitzen um einen Planeten zu erhalten. Seven hält seinen Pessimismus jedoch für irrelevant und ist sich sicher, dass sie einen Planeten für sein Volk finden werden. Inzwischen informiert Tuvok Captain Janeway und Morin darüber, dass die Turei eine Flotte im Orbit zusammengezogen haben. Janeway hält dies für einen Overkill, doch Morin vermutet, dass sie die Vaadwaur entdeckt haben. Er meint, dass die Turei sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als ihre restlichen Subraumkorridore zu finden. Um diese Blockade durchbrechen zu können, schlägt Tuvok vor, dass die Voyager und die stärkeren Vaadwaurschiffe die Turei angreifen, während der Rest der Vaadwaurschiffe in die Subraumkorridore fliegt. Mit diesen wollen sie sich später treffen. Morin fordert daraufhin, dass seine Schiffe mit Photonentorpedos ausgerüstet werden, was Janeway jedoch grundsätzlich ablehnt. Morin meint, dass er sein Leben nicht in die Hand eines Anderen geben will, doch Janeway besteht auf der Einhaltung der Sternenflottenprotokolle und Morin stimmt zu. Gaul informiert in der Zwischenzeit Gedrin und Morin darüber, dass sie einen bewohnbaren Planeten in einem Nebel bei der Kreuzung der Korridore 39 und 875 entdeckt haben. Er meint, dass sie dort isoliert und relativ sicher sind. Jedoch ist das Klima etwas rau, es gibt keine großen stehenden Gewässer und die Vegetation ist spärlich. Die Vaadwaur sind nicht erfreut darüber, dass sie auf diesem Planeten leben sollen. Einer meint, dass ihr Plan war einen Planeten zu besiedeln, ihre Streitkräfte wieder aufzubauen und zurückzuerobern, was ihnen gehörte. Daher fassen sie den Entschluss die Voyager unter Kontrolle zu bringen um ihr Imperium zurückzuerobern. Gaul meint, dass sie lernen könnten, das Schiff selbstständig zu steuern. Nach dem Angriff auf die Turei, will er die Voyager unter Kontrolle bringen und in die Korridore fliegen. Akt IV: In der Astrometrie präsentiert Seven of Nine Gedrin inzwischen einen Planeten im Orbit eines G-Typ-Sterns mit essbarer Vegetation. Sie meint, dass die Region leider von Windstürmen heimgesucht wird. Gedrin meint, dass es nicht gerade das Paradies sei, doch laut Seven werden sich die Vaadwaur anpassen. Dann meint er, dass seine Frau ebenfalls das Talent hatte, die Sachen auf den Punkt zu bringen. Seven bezeichnet sie als effizientes Individuum und Gedrin meint, dass sie wohl gut mit ihr ausgekommen wäre. Dann fügt er hinzu, dass sie überhaupt nicht wie die Borg ist, die er kannte. Sie erklärt, dass sie als Drohne half, viele Zivilisationen zu assimilieren und, dass sie zufrieden ist, eine Zivilisation wieder aufzubauen. Aus Neugier fragt Gedrin, ob ihre Crew es erwog sich auf einem Planeten anzusiedeln. Sie erwidert, dass Janeway entschlossen sit, die Crew in die Heimat zu führen. Gedrin verweist darauf, dass die Reise lang und gefährlich sit, doch Seven ist überzeugt, dass sie sich anpassen werden. Da wird sie von Neelix in den Frachtraum gerufen und Gedrin meint, dass er zu einem Briefing mit Tuvok auf die Brücke müsse. Seven begleitet ihn dorthin. Später spricht Neelix mit Seven of Nine im Frachtraum. Er hat Recherchen über ihre neuen Freunde durchgeführt und herausgefunden, dass in dutzenden alten Sagen seines Volkes eine Phantomarmee beschrieben wird, die aus dem Nichts auftaucht, ganze Kolonien zerstört und wieder verschwindet. Seven erkennt darin die Subraumkorridore wieder. Gedrin behauptet zwar, dass die Vaadwaur diese für Handel benutzten, aber Neelix bezweifelt, dass die Vaadwaur die Tunnel friedlich nutzten. Er bittet sie, seine Erkenntnisse mit dem Wissen von tausenden Kulturen, dass sie besitzt gegenzuprüfen. Seven beginnt sogleich mit der Arbeit. Nachdem Janeway davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, informiert sie Gedrin darüber. Sie rekapituliert, dass er die Vaadwaur als Kultur von Händlern und WIssenschaftlern beschrieb, die von hunderten Spezies beneidet wurden, von denen einige die Korridore für sich haben wollten. Dann präsentiert sie die andere Version der Geschichte: Die Vaadwaur waren eine aggressive Kultur, die über die Korrdiore andere Welten angriffen, bis sich einige Planeten zusammenschlossen und sich verteidigten, um der Bedrohung durch die Vaadwaur ein Ende zu setzne. Sie will sich sicher über seine Motive werden und Gedrin meint, dass sie nur überleben wollen. Janeway meint, dass wenn sie seinen Worten glaubt, von den alten Talaxianern vaadwaur genannt werden könnte, töricht. So nannent sie jeden, der so dumm war, von einem Feind getäuscht zu werden. Gedrin erklärt, dass beide Versionen ihrer Geschichte zutreffend sind. Er meint allerdings, dass ihre Population von 6 Milliarden auf 600 geschrumpft und ihre Technologie veraltet ist. Daher seien sie nicht bereit, dem Delta-Quadranten den Krieg zu erklären. Janeway meint, dass sie dies nicht denkt, aber sie sich Sorgen um die Voyager macht. Da die Turei ihr Waffenfeuer auf sie konzentrieren werden, fürchtet sie, dass die Vaadwaur diese Gelegenheit nutzen werden, um sich des Schiffes zu bemächtigen. Er fragt, ob sie sie wieder in Stasis versetzen will. Dies verneint Janeway, allerdings könne sie die Geschichte auch nicht ignorieren. Dann verlangt sie von Gedrin, dass nur ein paar Schiffe der Vaadwaur bewaffnet mit der Voyager mitfliegen, was die Vaadwaur auf dem Planeten allerdings ablehnen. Sie gehen auf die Brücke zurück. Janeway und Chakotay beraten daher das weitere Vorgehen. Janeway meint, dass sie jetzt einiges für einen Betazoiden an Bord geben würde. Janeway lässt den taktischen Alarm aufrechterhalten. Der Captain befiehlt schließlich Tuvok, den Primärreaktor der Vaadwaur mit den Waffen zu erfassen. Auf Chakotays Nachfrage, antwortet Janeway, dass sie den Plan modifizieren werden. Janeway fragt, wo sich Gaul befindet und Gedrin meint, dass er in der zentralen Kammer ist. Janeway informiert Gaul auf dem Planeten, dass sie nur zehn ihrer Schiffe bewaffnen sollen, um die Turei anzugreifen. Die restlichen Schiffe sollen direkt in die Subraumkorridore fliegen. Gaul entgegnet, dass sie sie wehrlos sind, falls etwas schiefgeht. Janeway antwortet, dass dann die Voyager sie verteidigen wird. Gaul fragt nach dem Grund der Planänderung und Janeway begründet dies mit ihren Lügen über die Vergangenheit. Gaul erkennt, dass Gedrin dafür verantwortlich ist. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass sie den Planeten mit oder ohne sie verlassen. Doch Gaul will sich keine Befehle erteilen lassen und beendet die Verbindung. Anschließend lässt er das Bataillon wecken. Paris und Tuvok melden, dass das Schiff bereit zum Aufsteigen ist. Als die Voyager starten will, greifen die Vaadwaur sie an. Kim ortet große Energiewerte. Tuvok ortet im nächsten Augenblick 17 Schiffe, die durch die Oberfläche gebrochen sind und auf eine Höhe von 2000 Metern steigen und Kurs auf die Voyager nehmen. Akt V: Paris aktiviert die Triebwerke, während sich die Vaadwaurschiffe nähern. Janeway lässt die Phaser aktivieren, während Chakotay fragt, wie hoch sie steigen müssen, um auf Warp gehen zu können. Paris antwortet, dass die die Thermosphäre verlassen und auf mindestens 280 Kilometer steigen müssen. Als die Vaadwaur angreifen, befiehlt Janeway zu feuern. Die Voyager versucht zu fliehen und schießt einige der veralteten Schiffe ab, doch die erdrückende Überzahl kann schließlich die Voyager mit einem Treffer in die Triebwerke manövrierunfähig schießen. Tuvok meldet, dass die Zielerfassungsscanner versagen. Die Vaadwaur orten, dass die Schilde schwächer werden, weshalb Gaul weitere Schiffe starten lässt. Daraufhin befiehlt Janeway, sich auf eine Enterung vorzubereiten. Derweil kontaktiert sie die Turei und überzeugt sie, der Voyager zu helfen. Diese haben ungewöhnliche Waffensignaturen geortet und Janeway informiert sie, dass die Vaadwaur geweckt wurden. Janeway fragt, ob es schlimmer ist, ein Föderationsschiff zu stoppen, dass Sensordaten gesammelt aht und weiterfliegt, oder eine Flotte von Vaadwaurschiffen in den Tunneln. Angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Vaadwaur, willigt der Tureikommandant ein, ihnen zu helfen. Jedoch weist er auch darauf hin, dass seine Sensoren die Atmosphäre nicht durchdringen können. Janeway will die Sensoren der Voyager nehmen. Deshalb begeben sich Tuvok und Gedrin auf die Oberfläche und aktivieren einen Satelliten der Vaadwaur. Unterdessen verliert die Voyager den Impulsantrieb und die Navigation. Janeway lässt die Notlandeprozeduren einleiten und die Crew sich auf eine Enterung vorbereiten. Auf dem Planeten befiehlt Morin einer Vaadwaur die Crew der Voyager nach der Landung zu exekutieren. Jedoch hebt Gaul den Befehl auf und will die Crew in die Stasishüllen bringen lassen. Er äußert die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht in ein paar Jahrhunderten jemand diese aufwecken wird. Da wird die Einrichtung getroffen und Morin stellt fest, dass sie von einer Plasmaladung aus dem Orbit getroffen wurden. Er erkennt, dass die Turei ihre Position isoliert haben. Gaul erkundigt sich, wie ihnen dies gelingen konnte und Morin meldet, dass sie einen ihrer Satelliten benutzen. Anschließend versucht er die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Tuvok meint, dass sie verschwinden müssen, da sich die Kammer destabilisiert. Jedoch will Gedrin hier bleiben, da er die Koordinaten an die Turei übermitteln muss. Sie übermitteln dessen Daten an die Voyager, was den Turei ermöglicht ihr Waffenfeuer zu steuern. Nachdem sie sechs Vaadwaurschiffe vernichten, drehen die anderen ab. Kim meldet, dass sie kaum Notenergie haben. Janeway will die Energiepartikel aus der Atmosphäre einsaugen. Kim meint, dass die Modifikation der Konversionsmatrix des Warpkerns Stunden dauern würde. Janeway will die Partikel direkt in den Antrieb ziehen. Jedoch könnten dann alle Energierelais auf dem Schiff durchbrennen. Janeway lässt die vorderen Luken öffnen und den Druckgradienten umkehren. Anschließend saugt Kim 600 Kilogramm ein. Die Vaadwaur starten inzwischen so viele schiffe wie möglich, die die Korrdiore erreichen sollen. Unterdessen wird Gedrin von herabfallenden Trümmern erschlagen. Tom gelingt es, das Plasma in die Energieleitung umzuleiten und sie erreichen Impulsenergie. Auf Deck 13 brennt eine Energieleitung durch. Während sich die Vaadwaur zurückziehen und in Kämpfe mit den Turei verwickelt werden, kann die Voyager mit Warpgeschwindigkeit entkommen. Die Vaadwaur und ihre 900 Jahre alten Schiffe scheinen chancenlos gegen die Turei-Schiffe. Seven of Nine informiert Janeway, dass es in den Korridoren 53 Schiffe mit Ionensignaturen der Vaadwaur gibt. Die Untergrundkammern wurden durch die Bomben der Turei jedoch zerstört. Seven of Nine meint zu Janeway, dass sie sich irrte. Dadurch, dass sie Gedrin erweckte, initiierte sie eine Ereigniskette, die fast zu ihrer Vernichtung führte. Sie wollte eine Zivilisation wiederherstellen, keinen Krieg auslösen. Janeway meint, dass ihr Handeln auf Mitgefühl basierte und sie vielleicht das gleiche getan hätte. Janeway meint, dass die Auswirkungen katastrophal sein können. Seven meint, dass ihre Technologie 900 Jahre alt ist und sie kaum eine Chance haben werden, ihre Eroberungspläne umzusetzen. Aber Janeway denkt, dass die Vaadwaur sich anpassen und sie wieder auf sie treffen werden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Produktionsfehler: Ein Phaser wird durch die hintere Torpedorampe abgefeuert und aus der vierten Staffel erneut Verwendung.}} zu sehen.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Dragon's Teeth (episode) es:Dragon's Teeth fr:Dragon's Teeth (épisode) ja:VOY:亜空間制圧戦争 nl:Dragon's Teeth Zaehne des Drachen, Die